Inesperado
by NeoKyoKurama
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando la chica de la que estas enamorado te corresponde? ¿Y si ella es un tanto "efusiva"? Eso es lo Tsuna averiguara cuando lo inesperado ocurre tras un proyecto escolar. ¿Su amor secreto no es correspondido como el creia? Personaje x Lector - AU
1. Chapter 1

**Notas de autor:** Aquí les traigo una pequeña historia que se me ocurrió, es un personaje por lector... con Tsuna como protagonista.

*_ es donde va tu nombre~

*Universo alterno

-Disclaimer: los personajes de KHR pertenecen a Akira Amano-.

* * *

¿Se podía llegar a estar más nervioso y feliz?

Realmente no lo sabía, pero estaba seguro que esa extraña mezcla de emociones era muy grande y la razón de ello era porque justo en ese momento estaba caminando junto a ella.

Su maestra de música o mejor dicho, taller de música, había llegado con un nuevo proyecto y para hacerlo debían trabajar en parejas; había pensado en unirse a su mejor amigo pero antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa la peli rosa fue quien las asigno. Para su suerte, esa que nunca creyó tener, lo había emparejado con la chica de la que estaba enamorado.

¡Dios bendiga a Bianchi!

Al principio creyó que sus oídos lo engañaban pero al oír a "su" chica hablarle y quedar para hacer el trabajo lo convenció y ahora caminaban lado a lado para ir a su casa.

Movió levemente su cabeza y la vio de soslayo, sus ojos se encontraron con un perfil de rasgos extranjeros. _, como era conocida en la Universidad, era una chica esbelta y alta, pero un poco más baja que él, su piel blanca y su sedoso cabello castaño que se encargaba de enmarcar su rostro, rostro del cual destacaban un par de preciosos ojos pardos y unos labios de un tierno color cereza. Si, era un aspecto bastante común pero para él era simplemente hermosa.

Regreso la vista al frente y rememoro el como la conoció, no fue un suceso especial o un encuentro de "telenovela" que lo hizo enamorarse a primera vista, por el contrario, había sido por la "interacción" diaria, que mas bien consistía en su observación.

La castaña era mestiza, de madre latina y padre japones, al parecer había vivido toda su infancia y adolescencia en América pero ahora que comenzaba la Universidad había decidido, junto con sus Padres ir a estudiar a Japón. Después de todo su Padre y sus hermanos, medios hermanos mejor dicho, vivían ahí.

Y el ser mestiza fue una de las cosas que la hizo convertirse en una de las chicas más populares de la escuela, aunque a ella no parecía importarle en lo mas mínimo. Ella era una chica bastante extraña, la mayoría del tiempo se mostraba seria, fría y distante, especialmente en clases y cuando estaba sola; con sus amigos y seres cercanos era completamente diferente, sonreía y reía sin reparos, sus expresiones se suavizaban y mostraba un lado infantil y cariñoso que era difícil de creer. Pero bueno, eso solo hacía que su interés y amor por ella aumentara.

Él nunca había tenido algún tipo de interacción con ella, solo encuentros ocasionales en los pasillos, toparse en las filas de la cafetería y estar en el mismo taller de música. No sabía a que se debía pero simplemente se sentía incapaz de acercarse. Fuera del hecho de que él era un año mayor y que ella desprendía un aura distante estaba el hecho de que no se consideraba un chico apuesto como para acercarse.

Castaño de un metro ochenta, cuerpo normal a su parecer, ojos color avellana y un rostro bastante comun, además de que siempre usaba ropa holgada y que le cubría todas sus extremidades… un vago a simple vista, eso sin mencionar que era conocido como Dame-Tsuna, apodo que ostentaba desde la secundaria, bastante patético ¿no?

Si no fuera porque el taller de música aceptaba a estudiantes de cualquier grado su interacción con la castaña seria casi nula, y decía "casi" debido a que su mejor amigo, Gokudera Hayato, era su amigo. Y aun tenia la gran incógnita de cómo entablaron esa amistad, despues de todo el peli plata no era alguien muy sociable ni amigable.

Increíble ¿no? Que tu mejor amigo y la chica que te gusta sean amigos y tu simplemente nada. Ah, llegaba a ser bastante patético.

-Oye – salió de sus pensamientos al oírla hablar - ¿aún falta mucho?

-¿Eh? – volteo a verla topándose de lleno con sus ojos pardos – n.. no, solo un par de cuadras mas – informo.

-Hum – musito en comprensión la castaña regresando la vista al frente – pensé que vivías más cerca, Tsunayoshi – comento.

El castaño quedo ido por segundos, era la primera vez que la oía decir su nombre y aun mas, que quisiera entablar conversación con él.

-Tampoco esta tan lejos – dejo sus nervios y emoción a un lado para contestar normalmente.

-Me has hecho caminar ocho cuadras ya – se quejo, no es como si le molestara caminar, lo que le molestaba era que el sol le diera de lleno.

-Supongo que es mucho para alguien que siempre traen en coche – resultaba bastante fácil estar cómodo con ella, ya hasta estaba dejando salir su personalidad.

-Eso es porque mi casa si está lejos – se defendió mientras le daba una mirada acusadora al chico.

Y eso le recordaba que su Padre era uno de los más ricos de Japón, otra de las razones de porque era popular en la escuela.

-Igual no debiste despachar a tu chofer – dijo al momento que se detenía frente a una modesta pero hermosa casa – es aquí – le indico mientras sacaba sus llaves para abrir la puerta.

-Solo quería caminar contigo – comento como si nada mientras entraba a la casa.

Tsuna quedo sorprendido por sus palabras pero antes de que pudiera decir algo la chica ya había entrado y su Mamá se acercaba por el pasillo para recibirlo.

-Bienvenido a casa, hijo – una mujer castaña y con una amable sonrisa se acerco – oh, has traído a tu novia – sonrió traviesa.

-No.. no es mi novia – replico sonrojado.

-Soy su compañera en el taller de música – comenzó a hablar la castaña – soy _, mucho gusto – sonrió.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Nana – se acerco y tomo la mano de la chica – eres muy linda, lamento haber confundido las cosas – dijo apenada.

-No se preocupe – correspondió el gesto.

-Está aquí porque tenemos un proyecto – informo Tsuna un tanto extrañado por la reacción de su Madre, nunca la había visto comportarse así con nadie.

-¿Eres extranjera? – pregunto Nana – por cierto, pareces ser menor que mi hijo – comento seguidamente.

-Soy mestiza y sí, soy menor – respondió divertida.

-Ya veo… y ¿Cómo es que… - se vio interrumpida por el castaño.

-Deja de atosigarla Kaa-san – Tsuna se acerco separándolas delicadamente – nosotros debemos empezar con el trabajo – dijo mientras caminaba escaleras arriba y le indicaba a la castaña que lo siguiera.

-Bueno, bueno. Más tarde les subiré unos bocadillos – comento la señora mientras los veía desaparece por las escaleras.

-Gracias – dijeron ambos chicos.

-Este niño - comento divertida la Señora tomando camino a la cocina, había visto la forma en que Tsuna miraba a la chica y no se le escapo su reacción ante su primer comentario, conocía bastante bien a su hijo, no por nada lo llevo nueve meses en su vientre.

-Tu Mamá es bastante curiosa – comento una vez adentro de la habitación.

-Es la primera vez que se comporta así -dejo su mochila sobre su escritorio – toma asiento donde quieras – ofreció un tanto apenado, su habitación no era muy grande.

-¿Qué se te ocurre para el proyecto? – tomo asiento en la cama dejando la mochila a sus pies.

-No sé, los estándares de la Maestra son muy extraños y volubles – se dejo caer desganado en la silla.

-Lo sé, Bianchi es rara – sonrió ante su comentario.

El castaño solo se quedo en silencio, bastante azorado por las sonrisas que _ le daba sumado a que estaban solos… en su habitación… más cerca de lo que nunca estuvo. Sacudió la cabeza para alejar pensamientos extraños.

Entre algunos comentarios más, ponerse de acuerdo en que hacer y que Nana les llevara algunas galletas y refresco por fin pusieron manos a la obra.

* * *

Las horas pasaron y cada uno daba los últimos detalles al trabajo, Tsuna terminaba de escribir algunas notas en su escritorio cuando sintió algo extraño. Volteo el rostro y se encontró con la mirada fija de _ sobre él, se sorprendió un poco y sintió como los nervios lo atacaban, su mirada era profunda y analítica, hasta le daba la sensación de que se lo estuviera comiendo con los ojos.

-Tsunayoshi – llamo sin cambiar un ápice su expresión ni apartar la mirada.

-¿Si? – atendió su llamado volteando por completo en su dirección.

-¿Yo te gusto? – pregunto directa y sin vacilación.

El castaño estaba en shock sin saber que responder.

-Dime… ¿te gusto? – repitió.

-¿Qu… que? – salió de su estupor - ¿co… como? ¿por… porque lo preguntas? – dejo salir de golpe por culpa del nerviosismo.

-Hayato me lo dijo… que yo te gusto – respondió tranquila.

Entonces entendió todo – ¿¡Gokudera-kun!?– gritó, nunca espero que su mejor amigo le fuera con el chisme a la chica, por su culpa ahora estaba en esta situación.

-¿Entonces es verdad? – sus ojos no se apartaban de los contrarios.

-Bue… bueno – se paró de la silla y camino hacia un lado de la habitación, no estaba seguro de que decir, la respuesta era obviamente que si pero no sabía cómo reaccionaria ella si lo afirmaba, tal vez se burlaría de él y lo repudiaría.

-Tú me gustas – soltó sin reparo, ya que estaba en esa situación no hacía falta seguir guardándose sus sentimientos.

-¿Qué? – fue lo que alcanzo a decir, ¿acaso había escuchado bien?

-Dije que me gustas – se paró de su lugar y camino hacia el chico que no quitaba su expresión sorprendida.

-Pero… como… yo…tu – no sabía ni lo que intentaba decir, estaba bastante incrédulo y azorado como para pensar coherentemente y el ver como la castaña se acercaba a él no ayudaba.

_ solo sonrió por su actitud y sin vacilar abrazó al castaño, paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico y pego su cuerpo al contrario – _"ya me declare, ahora dejemos lo en claro"_ – pensó y dándole una mirada a Tsuna pego sus labios para iniciar un beso.

Tsunayoshi se tensó al sentir el cuerpo de la chica pegado al suyo pero lo que lo dejo más que ido fue la sensación de los labios de la castaña sobre los suyos. No estaba seguro si se trataba de un sueño pero que mas daba, lo que le importaba es que en el momento tenia lo que tanto había anhelado, probar los labios de _.

Imitando el gesto de la chica, cerró sus ojos y paso sus brazos por la estrecha cintura y correspondió el beso. Un beso tierno y suave en el que solo interactuaban sus labios.

-¿Entonces? – susurro con la respiración un tanto agitada tras terminar el beso, sus ojos se situaron en los del castaño y su abrazo se mantuvo.

-Es verdad, me gustas – dijo por fin aquello que siempre quiso decir, sostuvo la mirada para que _ no dudara de sus palabras y con cuidado pego su frente a la contraria.

Tras las palabras de la castaña y el beso dejo todas sus inseguridades a un lado y decidió ser sincero, ella lo había sido, lo sintió al besarse, y él debía serlo también.

La castaña no dijo mas, solo sonrió dulcemente mientras disfrutaba de la cercanía que mantenían en ese momento. Estaba segura de cuál sería la respuesta del castaño pero quería escucharlo decirlo.

Permanecieron algunos minutos más de aquella forma hasta que la castaña retiro sus brazos haciendo que Tsuna hiciera lo mismo pero guardando la misma cercanía.

-Bien, desde ahora somos novios – anuncio _ con una sonrisa.

-¿No… novios? – repitió Tsuna bastante sorprendido.

-¿Acaso no quieres? – su sonrisa se borro y su expresión cambio a una contradictoria.

-No, no es eso – se apresuro a decir al ver su expresión.

No es que no quisiera que fueran novios, solo que la forma tan directa en que la chica le decía todo lo aturdía, además de que debió haber sido él quien lo pidiera.

_ entendió de alguna forma lo que el chico pensaba pero le resto importancia, ella no veía nada de malo en tomar la iniciativa, no después de tanta "espera" y por lo mismo no pudo aguantar más y se abalanzo una vez más para atrapar los labios del chico con los suyos.

Fue tomado otra vez por sorpresa pero de inmediato siguió el ritmo, los labios de _ eran tan suaves y cálidos como siempre imaginó. El beso, al igual que el anterior, comenzó tierno para después pasar a uno más hambriento; en segundos sus lenguas comenzaron a batallar, tallándose suavemente hasta acelerar el ritmo, como si se estuvieran reconociendo. Sus manos, aun entrelazadas, servían como soporte para no separarse.

Cuando sintieron que el aire les faltaba se separaron, ambos agitados y acalorados pero con el sabor del otro presente. Quedaron mirándose fijamente, como tratando de decirse que realmente todo eso estaba pasando.

Fueron sacados de su ensoñación al oír la voz de Nana al otro lado de la puerta.

-Tsu-kun, hijo, un hombre ha venido a buscar a _-chan, dice que es su chofer.

-Está bien Kaa-san, gracias – contesto.

-Los esperare abajo – se oyó una vez más.

-Me voy ya, se pondrá histérico si no llego en el tiempo que calculó – soltó un suspiro resignado y soltando sus manos se dispuso a recoger sus cosas.

-¿Quién se pondrá así? – pregunto viéndola cerrar su mochila, en realidad no quería dejar que se fuera, no después de lo sucedido, pero no es como si pudiera retenerla.

-Mi hermano – contesto y una vez todo arreglado se colgó la mochila y volteo de nuevo hacia Tsuna – es bastante sobreprotector – agrego con una sonrisa.

-Ya veo – había escuchado algo sobre eso por Hayato, la vio y no pudo evitar que su inseguridad, por llamarlo de alguna forma, saliera a flote - ¿no veremos mañana? – pregunto, sabía que se verían pero se refería a que si se "verían" como la pareja que ahora eran.

-Claro, somos novios.

-Mmj – sonrió ante sus palabras.

-¿No me vas a despedir? – cuestionó al ver la inmovilidad del chico.

-Oh, sí, te acompañare – comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

-No me refería solo a eso – hizo un leve puchero mientras avanzaba a donde el castaño que la veía sin entender – sino a esto – y por tercera vez en la tarde, lo beso.

Pero esta vez de una manera hambrienta desde el principio.

El beso terminó y tras sonreírse ambos salieron de la habitación y bajaron hasta la puerta principal donde la Señora de la casa los esperaba con una sonrisa demasiado sospechosa.

-Gracias por todo Nana-san – agradeció mientras avanzaba.

-No hay de que, querida – sonrió – espero tenerte otra vez de visita – desvió su mirada por unos segundos al castaño que la vio nervioso y luego sonrió, una sonrisa que daba a entender que sospechaba algo.

-Si – correspondió la sonrisa sin percatarse de nada – nos vemos mañana Tsuna, no se te olvide llevar el proyecto – se despidió del chico rozando levemente su mano.

-No lo haré, hasta mañana – le sonrió como solo el sabia hacerlo sintiendo el hormigueo provocado por el contacto de la chica.

Con un último saludo a Nana la castaña salió y se subió al coche que la esperaba.

Tsuna solo quedo viendo como el coche se perdía por la calle.

-Es una jovencita muy linda, espero que desde ahora la traigas más seguido – dijo Nana mientras ingresaba a la casa – sin duda su Kaa-san era más intuitiva de lo que parecía y eso sin dudad le causaba escalofríos.

* * *

El coche avanzaba por la calles de la ciudad y _ mantenía su vista perdida en el panorama a través de la ventanilla, después de tanto tiempo por fin tuvo el valor de enfrentar al castaño y confesarse. Claro que todo después de las "clases" de cierto pelinegro que la hizo deshacerse de su inseguridad y vergüenza, y ahora solo esperaba no haber sido tan atrevida, aunque si lo pensaba bien, eso no había sido nada comparado con lo que pasaba por su mente y que tenía planeado hacer.

Ah, Reborn y su mala influencia que la corrompía.

El sonido de su celular la saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Bueno? – contesto la llamada, hasta parecía que la había invocado con el pensamiento.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal te fue? – escucho la voz gruesa del mayor.

-Lo hice – dijo refiriéndose a la confesión mientras una sonrisa boba se formaba en su rostro.

-Ya era hora – pudo oir un bufido - ¿y que mas? ¿Lo atacaste… lo besaste… lo hiciste tuyo? – fue el montón de preguntas que soltó de una vez, con la única intención de molestarla.

-¡Hey! – replico sonrojada - ¿por quién me tomas? – se hizo la desentendida.

-Oh vamos _, estás hablando conmigo – y ese era el problema, que Reborn podía leerle la mente.

-Lo sé, lo sé – y valla que lo sabia, después de todo ella la había convertido en la desvergonzada que ahora era, claro que con la influencia de una persona mas – pero tampoco fue para tanto – se mordió el labio al recodar los besos.

-_ – llamo con un tono de advertencia, era obvio que no le era.

-¡Ya, está bien! Pero te lo contare cuando llegue a casa – después de todo tenía planeado contárselo.

-Lo quiero todo con lujo de detalle – prácticamente ordenó.

-Sí, si… nos vemos allá – y con eso colgó.

* * *

¿Que les pareció? ¿se merece review?

Si veo que les gustó subiré la segunda parte~

Nos leemos!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas de autor: **Gracias a los que leyeron y me dejaron sus reviews!

Disfruten de la segunda parte~

* * *

Varias semanas pasaron desde que comenzaron a salir como pareja, una pareja desconocida para el mundo. Nadie más que sus respectivos amigos y familia lo sabían, y ni siquiera sabía porque eran tan secretos, claro que ninguno hacía nada por cambiarlo.

En ese tiempo Tsunayoshi descubrió varias cosas; el Padre de (Tn), el Señor Hibari, era un hombre bastante serio y formal pero también amable y amoroso con sus hijos, según lo dicho por la castaña; tiene dos hermanos mayores, que en realidad son sus medios hermanos, Kyoya y Alaude que parecían mas gemelos que nada; Kyoya resulto ser bastante celoso y sobreprotector y además, el Prefecto de la Universidad.

Por otro lado estaba el que Gokudera y Yamamoto, otro de sus amigos también eran novios, hecho que su "mejor amigo" nunca se tomo la molestia de decirle. Pero lo que más le sorprendió, contra todo lo que podía pensar de ella, fue que (Tn) resulto ser una chica bastante "efusiva" y porque no, también "agresiva".

Justo como ahora.

-(Tn)… (Tn) – dijo como pudo entre beso y beso – este… lugar – siguió tratando de pensar coherente con la castaña pegada a él.

-¿Qué… hay con el? – pregunto moviendo sus manos en la espalda de Tsuna.

-Pueden… descubrirnos – musito dejando escapar un jadeo al sentir como (Tn) pegaba sus pechos al propio, podía sentí la calidez y suavidad aun a través de la tela.

-No pasara nada – sonrió con un brillo travieso en sus ojos – deja de quejarte y solo tócame – susurro sobre los labios del chico.

A Tsuna se le erizo la piel, nunca imagino que la castaña fuera tan "apasionada", claro que no es como si le molestara.

El haber sido acorralado por ella en el cuarto del conserje cuando estaba regresando un objeto prestado, solo era una de las tantas veces y lugares en las que tenían sus "encuentros amorosos".

Como toda respuesta apretó su abrazo en la cintura ajena y la acaricio con los pulgares, un nuevo beso comenzó; sus lenguas jugaban inquietas entre sus bocas y sus cuerpos se rozaban cada vez mas. Tsuna podía sentir como cierta parte de su anatomía ya apretaba contra sus pantalones y el sentir el choque de esta con la parte intima de (tn) no ayudaba en nada a su excitación.

El sonido de pasos los hizo detenerse, voltearon hacia la puerta esperando cualquier alerta, escucharon el eco de una cubeta al ser puesta en el suelo y fueron consientes de que estaban por abrir la puerta. Se miraron entre si y en silencioso acuerdo se escondieron rápidamente detrás de una pila de cajas.

-Sabía que era peligroso – susurro Tsuna bastante nervioso y preocupado haciéndose bolita.

-Es el conserje, guardara algunas cosas y se ira, tranquilo – susurro a su vez un tanto divertida, ciertamente estaba nerviosa pero era suficiente con que el chico estuviera asustado.

Tsuna solo asintió, a pesar de ser mayor y ser el chico, (Tn) se mostraba más tranquila y sensata.

La castaña estaba sentada a un lado de Tsuna, ambos pegados y tratando de no moverse ni hacer ruido para pasar desapercibidos, aun se sentía bastante acalorada por la situación de hacia minutos por lo que volteo para ver que tal estaba su novio.

Lo vio con una expresión angustiada pero aun agitado. Bajo un poco su mirada y noto la erección del chico, se sonrojó un poco al hacerlo pero una idea vino a su mente.

-Parece que alguien se emocionó – susurró en el oído del castaño mientras llevaba su mano hasta la entrepierna y daba suaves caricias sobre la tela.

Tsuna se estremeció ante el contacto, su nerviosismo aumento y volteo el rostro para encarar a la chica.

-¿Qué… que haces? – dijo apenas tratando de ahogar un gemido por las atenciones de la castaña.

-Nada – sonrió maliciosa y eso le hizo recordar a cierto cabeza de piña.

-(Tn)… no… ah – jadeo ante el tacto.

-El conserje se irá pronto, solo aguanta – volvió a susurrar mientras que con su otra mano tomaba una de las de Tsuna y la apoyaba sobre uno de sus pechos – yo también estoy bastante excitada – sus labios estaban a milímetros de los contrarios.

Sin duda era una completa pervertida.

Con esas palabras no pudo mas, inicio otro beso mientras sentía las caricias sobre su miembro y el mismo masajeaba el pecho de la castaña.

Después de todo ese tiempo seguía preguntándose si todo lo sucedido era real, porque ni en un millón de años ni en sus más oscuros sueños se habría imaginado estar en una situación como esa con la castaña.

Escucharon como la puerta fue abierta y cerrada, el conserje por fin se había ido.

Y seguía teniendo la sensación de que algo estaba mal ahí.

Y al escuchar un leve gemido de la chica cayó en cuenta y regreso a la realidad.

Termino el beso y con delicadeza retiro la mano de la chica de su "amiguito" y la suya del suave pecho.

-¿Tsuna? – no se esperaba eso del chico.

-Esto… no está bien, (Tn), no está bien – soltó de golpe al tiempo que trataba de normalizar su respiración.

-¿Qué no está bien? – no comprendía y una sensación de miedo la estaba invadiendo, ¿acaso el chico no la quería?

-Esto – exclamo refiriéndose a todos sus "actos".

-¿No te gusta?- pregunto sintiendo una opresión en el pecho.

-¿Qué? No – negó rápidamente – al contrario, me encanta – y valla que sí.

-Entonces… soy yo – su rostro se torno triste y desvió la mirada.

Sintió una punzada al verla así – claro que no – tomo el rostro de (Tn) entre sus manos y la vio con ternura – el que seas tú lo hace simplemente maravilloso – acaricio suavemente sus mejillas.

-¿Entonces? No te entendió, Tsuna – se sintió más tranquila al saber que no era porque no la quisiera.

-Es solo que… soy el chico aquí – dijo un tanto exasperado mientras soltaba el rostro de la castaña – se supone que debo ser yo quien tome el control y todo eso – arrugo el ceño e hizo un puchero.

Hasta ahora (Tn) era la que siempre lo "dominaba" a él y no es que le molestara, simplemente… su orgullo de macho le decía que no debía ser así, ¡era el hombre, por Dios!

-Oh – la castaña soltó una risita al comprender a que se refería el chico, al parecer había herido su orgullo.

-No es gracioso – la vio con ojos entrecerrados demostrando su indignación, hasta su erección estaba bajando.

-Ok, ok… lo siento – dijo sincera y capturando su mirada – creo que me he emocionado más de la cuenta – pero no se arrepentía de nada – desde ahora dejare que seas tú quien tome la iniciativa – le sonrió.

-¿Eh? – apenas alcanzaba a comprender el significado de sus palabras cuando la castaña se paró.

-Ahora salgamos de aquí – salió de detrás de la pila de cajas y camino hacia la puerta – y aun tengo que recoger mis cosas en el taller de música – comento haciéndole señas a Tsunayoshi para que se apresurara.

Tsuna se paró con movimientos un tanto mecánicos y siguió a la chica, no entendía bien lo que había pasado pero al menos estaba más tranquilo y en paz consigo mismo al haber aclarado por fin quien era el "macho dominante" en la relación.

* * *

Llegaron hasta el aula de música y sin miramientos (Tn) abrió la puerta, Tsuna quedó de piedra al ver la escena dentro del salón.

Gokudera y Yamamoto estaban en una escena demasiado comprometedora y subida de tono.

Yamamoto estaba sentado en una de las sillas con los pantalones en las pantorrillas y la camisa abierta, con Gokudera sentado a horcajadas sobre él. El peli plata no estaba en mejor condición que su amigo, sus pantalones habían desaparecido y su camisa estaba igualmente abierta. Una de las manos del peli plata descansaba en el trasero de la rubia mientras que la otra se mantenía en su espalda por debajo de la camisa; Gokudera hacía lo mismo que su novio, con la excepción de que una de sus manos estaba perdida ente ambos cuerpos.

Ambos sudorosos y con las respiraciones agitadas.

Tsuna no pudo más que sonrojase y desviar la mirada.

-¡(Tn)! – gritaron ambos chicos al ser descubiertos, pero lejos de parecer avergonzados lucían mas bien molestos.

-Tranquilos, solo vine por mis cosas – la castaña ni siquiera los miro mientras entraba con normalidad y buscaba sus cosas.

-¡Sal de aquí ahora mismo y llévate a Tsuna-sama! – grito Hayato.

-Ya voy… no veo nada, no veo nada, solo tomo mis cosas y me voy – tomo su mochila y regreso a la puerta – listo, ya pueden regresar a lo suyo… loquillos – canturreo por ultimo.

-¡Tu! – gritaron ambos al momento que la castaña tomaba la mano de Tsuna lo jalaba con ella cerrando la puerta en el transcurso.

-Ellos … - no sabía ni que decir por lo visto.

-Sí, y tú te preocupas por lo que hacemos nosotros – sonrió divertida – ese par ya está en las ligas mayores – bromeo.

Hae solo la vio con una gotita en la cabeza.

Dejando de lado lo ocurrido siguieron su camino a la salida de la Universidad, platicaban animadamente de cualquier cosa. Llegaron hasta la puerta principal y se dispusieron a esperar al chofer de la castaña.

Estando así, Tsuna fue consciente de las miradas de los chicos y chicas que pasaban por ahí, así como también escuchaba algunos comentarios… los mismo que oía desde que él y(Tn) se habían vuelto cercanos.

-No les hagas caso, Tsuna – ella también era consciente de los comentarios de los demás.

_¿Por qué (Tn) pierde su tiempo con alguien como Dame-Tsuna? ¿Desde cuándo son tan amigos? ¿Alguien como él no debería estar cerca de ella?_

Eran los comentarios que escuchaban a diario y eso que ni si siquiera se sabía sobre su noviazgo.

-(Tn) – llamo el chico, una vez más la inseguridad lo atacaba - ¿tu… estas avergonzada de salir conmigo? – pregunto una vez tuvo la atención de la chica.

Tal vez estaba siendo demasiado infantil, pero esa inseguridad no lo dejaba. Después de todo, como los comentarios decían, ¿como es que alguien como (Tn) se había fijado en él?. No tenía nada especial, su apariencia era un tanto descuidada mientras que la castaña era una "Señorita hecha y derecha".

-Por supuesto que no – frunció el ceño al ver que el otro hacia caso de los comentarios – tu me gustas mucho, ¿sino para que te habría pedido salir conmigo?

En eso tenía razón.

-Entonces ¿Por qué mantenemos oculto nuestro noviazgo? – la vio directo a los ojos.

-Pues porque así lo quieres ¿no? – respondió contrariada.

-¿Yo? – ahora sí que no entendía nada.

-Sí, nunca me has dado muestra de afecto en público ni nada de eso y siempre que estamos juntos evitas acercarte de más y te pones nervioso – explico.

-Pero eso es porque creí que tu no quería que nadie lo supiera – dijo a su vez.

-Valla, creo que malinterpretamos las cosas – hizo un mohín.

-Eso parece – y ras eso ambos se echaron a reír, eran un par de tontos despistados.

* * *

Era un nuevo día y como pocas veces a la semana, su hora del almuerzo coincidía con el de su novia.

La cafetería estaba abarrotada de estudiantes y por suerte habían llegado a tiempo para apartar una mesa.

Hibari Kyoya estaba cómodamente sentado disfrutando de su comida mientras ignoraba discutir a la pareja frente a él, como siempre. Por su parte, Tsuna ayudaba a cargar las pesadas bandejas llenas de comida que (Tn) había comprado, seguía sorprendiéndole cuanto era capaz de comer.

Ambos tomaron asiento e iniciaron una plática con sus amigos, el castaño trataba de responder a los comentarios y a la mirada fría de Kyoya, era claro que no le gustaba que su hermanita anduviera de novia. El almuerzo iba tan normal como siempre hasta que un par de chicos se acercaron parándose a un lado de la castaña.

-Deberían dejar de juntarse con chicos como Sawada Tsunayoshi, en especial usted (Tn)-san – comentó uno de ellos.

Gokudera se enfadó y estaba a punto de poner es su lugar al niñato ese cuando su novio se adelanto.

-¡¿Quién te crees para hablar de esa forma?! – grito Yamamoto bastante enojado e indignado por lo dicho a su amigo.

Por su parte Tsuna solo se mantenía callado tratando de ignorar a los recién llegados y mirando de soslayo a la castaña que seguía concentrada en su comida sin hacer caso de nada.

-Yo solo digo la verdad, hay mejores personas con las cuales juntarse – siguió el mismo chico.

-Oh ¿ Y debo suponer que esos son ustedes? – soltó agrio y sarcástico Kyoya, asustanto al par de chicos, peor no lo suficiente puesto que queria ver como se las arreglaba el herbívoro que corrompía a su hermana... si supiera.

-Por supuesto – respondió el otro chico pasando por alto la mirada intimidante del mayor – (Tn)-san – se dirigió a la castaña – aléjese de Sawada y venga con nosotros – sonrió galante, para ninguno paso desapercibido el doble sentido de aquello.

Kyoya y Gokudera estuvieron a punto a replicar, nadie trataba de insinuársele a su castaña en su presencia, pero (Tn) se les adelanto.

-Gracias, pero paso – dijo cortante y fría sin siquiera mirarlos, volteo a ver a Tsuna y tomo su mano sonriéndole.

El par de chicos fruncieron el ceño molestos.

-Vamos (Tn)-san, soy el campeón de natación mientras que Sawada no es nada – soltó prepotente y eso no hizo más que enojar realmente a Tsuna.

El castaño estuvo a punto de pararse y darle unos cuantos golpes al chico ese, se había aguantado todo el rato sus absurdos comentarios solo para no meterse en problemas pero ahora sí que se había pasado de la raya.

Pero una vez más la casta se adelanto.

-Hum, veamos – levanto el rostro para ver al chico y hacer como si meditara las cosas – un engreído y molesto campeón de natación o mi guapo y sexy novio, difícil decisión – dijo sarcástica y sin decir más volteo y se abalanzo sobre Tsuna dándole un apasionado beso.

La cafetería quedo en completo silencio, todos los presentes estaban con los ojos abiertos. (Ta y Tn) estaba besando a Sawada Tsunayoshi sin reparo alguno y más aun, había dicho que eran novios.

Gokudera y Yamamoto observaban la escena con una sonrisa, la rubia orgullosa de su amiga, le había enseñado tan bien. Kyoya estaba un tanto irritado al ver a su inocente hermanita dar tal espectáculo, pero complacido por haber callado al par de idiotas.

Por su parte el par de castaños disfrutan del beso sin reparar en nadie, para ellos nada mas importaba... solo estar juntos y estaban seguros que así seria siempre.

* * *

Como no parece que les interese mucho he decidido dejar esta historia hasta aquí, por eso el final es un tanto brusco... de hecho tengo cuatro capítulos, pero se los dejare hasta aquí.

Gracias a quienes leyeron!


End file.
